User talk:Gekkou30
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy About the class thing.... I see you posting a lot of stuff on classes. Havn't heard any of that during the shows so I'm taking it you are basing it on the Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game class system. It's hard to explain but, don't do that. I think we're need a system for that instead, as the cartoon classes don't work with the RPG one which most (including myself) view as the standard. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Many Ghostbusters websites states that Ghash and Killerwatt and many other ghost are class 7. Since most of the ghosts the GhostBusters are class 7 anyway. :Now there is a template for it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 23:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey what's the idea. That part was true. His voice was deeper in the early part of season 1. Clearly you've never watched the first season 1. If you did then you should have known that. Get it? :First off, I am also debating it to a degree too. I have opened a discussion on this on Talk:Egon Spengler/Animated and I invite this disagreement to be addressed there. Devilmanozzy 22:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Stone Eyes And Shapeless Mass Ghosts. You want to what they are? The Stone Eyes and the Shapeless Mass Ghost. In episode Knock Knock. Stone Eyes were ghosts in the form of eyes. One of them was watching the GB walk past it. A couple more appeared on a column when Egon was explaining doomsday. One more appeared staring at Ray when they where near The Human Faced Tree. The shapeless mass ghost or ghosts. Is what Peter saw looking down in the Doorway of the Doomsday Door. He said he was impressed. They where seeing a shapless mass. If you look closely a pair of eyes are watching from below. That's the answers to your question. Did that help? :Yes it did. I'll see about getting images for the pages later. TY Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :So what are we going to do? Are we going to give to the Disembodied Eyes or The Shapeless mass or what? :Are you going to use them? "Shapeless mass" ended up being more Living Fireballs I concluded. the term "Disembodied Eyes" was changed to "Ocular Growths". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The Stone Eyes name. There's a reason I called them Stone Eyes is, Because I got it from the Spook Central website the original script for that episode Knock Knock called them Stone Eyes. It's also where the Living Fireballs where originally called Grinning Fireballs. And if you want to know more check out Spook Central Website to read the original scripts for both movies and the cartoons. :I'll look in to it later. Right now I'm working on the GB1 Chapter pages. Sorry, but I don't need to jump so much. Maybe Mrmichaelt will beat me to it, through he has a lot he already does here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::by J. Michael Straczynski (March 4, 1986) (plain text with a .hum extension)... Confirmed both names are there. moving this conversion to (Knock, Knock). Some terms confirmed in Script on RGB Box set too. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not definitive enough. After 'grinning fireballs' - a few lines down, 'skating fireballs' can be seen. For this script, the definite names are in all caps like the SORTA/KINDA TREE. Stone eyes isn't in all caps but "Stone eyes" appears in about page 21/37 if you were to copy past the script into a Word Document. I thought we chose a more general name to include the eyes on trees seen in the episode. Mrmichaelt 04:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Gekkou25, I have put Mrmichaelt in charge of this conversation, and it is on Talk:Knock, Knock. I jumped the gun there, and have decided that my decision was not informed enough. Mrmichaelt was correct that, that was the reasoning behind the names. The cartoon didn't completely translate the script the way it was. A scene with a tree with eyes was not talked about at all. While stone eyes made since in the script, the animation used the idea with a more broad concept, that being the eyes are not just on stone but a tree as well. The second creature type, has two terms used in script as noted already, and none in caps on the script. Anyways, with the sound judgements Mr Michaelt made here, I think he can better resolve this matter. His statements follow better with the overall direction. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:49, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Harold Ramis I'm sure you heard the news. Harold Ramis died yesterday. Man. Where do we go from here? Without Ramis there isn't going to be a Ghostbusters 3. I mean there will not be another like him. Sure Maurice LaMarche voiced his cartoon counterpart but it's not quite the same. What do you think?--Gekkou30 (talk) 19:48, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :I am simply not thinking about what will be, and enjoying what was done. What will happen I will worry about when I feel the time is right. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:02, February 26, 2014 (UTC)